


Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair

by merle_p



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is not happy with his wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2009.  
> Spoilers for 1.11 "Hairography".  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. The wig probably does, too. Chris and Cory only belong to themselves.   
> This fic was inspired by this video: [Glee performs Crazy in Love/Hair](http://community.livejournal.com/gleeclub/757907.html#cutid1), and by a prompt on [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink/profile)[**glee_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink/): _Chris hating his Hairography wig, Cory trying to make him feel better. _

Cory is still trying to get all the synthetic hair out of his mouth, index finger wiggling against the inside of his cheek in what he's sure is not a very elegant way, when he pushes open the door to the make-up room and finds Chris in front of the mirror, tugging at his platinum blond long hair wig with a desperation that says he's been doing it for a while.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Cory tries to say, except he forgets to take his finger out of his mouth first, so it does come out slightly mangled.

Chris flinches and turns around in his seat, and Cory notices with horror that the boy actually has got tears in his eyes.

"It won't come off", he wails, sounding so miserable that it makes Cory's heart clench. "The stupid pins …"

He starts pulling at the long, tousled strands again, wincing as he does so, clearly in pain, and Cory hurries to jump forward and grip both of his wrists, prying them away from the wig as gently as he can.

"Dude, stop that", he says, "you're hurting yourself."

Chris struggles against his grip with the defiance of a sullen toddler, but he's got no chance against Cory's strength.

"Stop it", Cory repeats firmly. "God, you're worse than a little child." It's a low blow, because he knows how much Chris hates being called a child, but at least it works – Chris gives him a look of betrayal in the mirror before he goes lax, slumping down in the chair.

"You good now?" Cory asks, "can I let go?" He waits for Chris' nod before loosening his grip, with slightly more reluctance than he wants to admit to himself.

Then he takes a deep breath and crouches down, trying to take stock of the damage that has been done. Chris fidgets when Cory reaches out to cup his head in his hands, carefully moving it to the right and the left to get a better view.

Chris looks – well. His face has got that raw look that he has whenever he's about to cry (and Cory refuses to think about how he knows that). The costume ladies won't be happy, because the wig is definitely ruined – what hasn't been already destroyed by a bout of violent hairography has been done by Chris' futile efforts to remove the thing. Martha from make-up apparently takes her job very seriously, because there seem to be about a thousand pins keeping the wig in place, and where Chris has managed to get them out, there are dark read smears against the pale skin on his neck, behind his ears.

"God, you're bleeding", Cory breathes, his finger ghosting over one of the tiny puncture wounds, and Chris tenses under his touch. "What have you done to yourself?"

"It's not …it's nothing", Chris murmurs, shivering when Cory rubs his thumb over his neck to wipe off the blood. "I just want to get rid of this stupid thing." His voice takes on that desperate tone again, and Cory tilts his head up to look at him.

"Why are you so upset about this?" he asks in bewilderment and watches Chris blush furiously at his words, eyes downcast in an attempt to avoid Cory's stare.

"It makes me look so ugly", he spits out finally, and it's so ridiculous that Cory can't help but laugh.

"It – what?" he chuckles. "Dude, come on –" The laughter dies in his throat when Chris looks up. "You – you are serious?"

And Chris, with a force that Cory didn't expect, plants both hands on Cory's chest to push him away. "Shut up", he hisses angrily, as his hands move upwards to resume their battle against the mane of faux hair. "It's easy for you to say. You – you always look good, even if you wear that butt-ugly wig, with your stupid perfect face and your stupid perfect shoulders … and …"

"Whoa, whoa", Cory makes, feeling slightly overwhelmed, and reaches out once more to catch Chris' hands in his. He rearranges them, trapping both of them with one hand (and even the thought that he can actually enclose both of Chris's wrists with five fingers makes him dizzy), and uses his free hand to tilt up Chris' chin with a gentle push.

"Look at me", he says quietly, and Chris' eyes settle on his face, obediently; dark with panic and distress.

"You are not –" Cory takes a deep breath. "God, you are not ugly. Don't say that. Do you even know what you look like?"

Chris snorts bitterly, and Cory has to smile. "I mean it. Even now, with that – yeah, okay, the wig is kind of stupid, but damn, you are just so –"

He trails off, helplessly, and before he can give himself time to think about it, he leans in for a kiss. Chris' mouth is wet and slightly swollen, and it tastes salty, like unshed tears. His lips are pliant under his, open up for him in a tiny moan, and when Cory pulls back, Chris stares at him with an expression of utter shock.

"Hey now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cory jokes softly, and Chris gives him a crooked, shaky smile.

"Couldn't you have waited until the wig was gone before you kissed me?" he asks, and he sounds so upset that Cory has to laugh again.

"Well" he drawls, "I was thinking that we could try again to take off that wretched thing, preferably without ripping off your skin this time. And then I'm going to take you out for ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Chris asks sceptically, brows raised, and Cory grins happily.

"Ice cream, or dinner, or drinks – that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to take you out and try to be utterly romantic until you feel better - and then, if you want, I thought we could try that kissing thing again."

***

When they have to do the behind-the-scenes interview, a few days later, Chris can actually joke about the whole thing. And it doesn't hurt that Cory is sitting next to him, looking delicious and happy and completely relaxed.

Even if he has to concentrate very hard not to tell the interviewer what happened after they finally managed to get rid of the atrocious wig.


End file.
